


Accidental Need

by robotnoy (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Xenophilia, dom!cade, sub!Optimus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/robotnoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cade walks in on Optimus and decides to make himself useful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dedicated to Sammy -_-

Cade couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, too restless to even try to go back to bed. He headed out to the barn, throwing on some jeans but neglecting a shirt. Cade rolled open the door quietly as to not wake Tessa or the bots, but when he entered, he realized that he wasn't the only one awake. Before him, Optimus lay with legs spread apart, his servos working his valve slowly, knuckle deep inside inside himself. It truly was a sight to see, the lubrication coating giant servos, the stifled rumbling moans of an almost god-like being. It was glorious, and Cade was enthralled. The beauty of such advanced machinery on display for him and him alone, it was almost too much for Cade in his hiding place. He felt his cock twitch as Optimus groaned particularly loudly. The words he spoke under his vents were Cybertronian, but Cade suddenly recognized his own name among them, and his face flushed bright red in response. Optimus was getting off to him? It was almost too good to be true. Cade stepped from his hiding place, his cheeks still colored with embarrassment, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Do you.... Optimus... What can I do to help?" 

Optimus turned in surprise and static crackled as his vocalizer reset itself. He picked Cade up and placed the human on his chassis gently.

"Cade... oh Primus Cade... speak to me. Tell me how you would have me. Leave nothing to the imagination..." 

Cade's eyes widened as he realized his position. He adopted a smirking grin, and stroked himself through his jeans. 

"Really? Optimus are you sure?" He asked teasingly, eliciting a deep rumble in response. "You sit there, so ready and wet, and what am I supposed to do? If I could, I'd pin you down" Cade walked to the bots shoulder, causing a shudder. "And I'd whisper to you..." Cade leaned down to an audio "Just like this." Optimus moaned loudly, his hips rolling under his hand as he envisioned Cade. 

"W-would you be gentle?" vented Optimus, his words punctuated with static. 

"Of course not." purred Cade, "I bet you like it rough, don't you." Cade leaned in closer to Optimus' helm, and licked a long stripe up his heated cheekplates. Optimus' glossa was hanging out now, his processer hazy, as he ex-vented frequently. 

Optimus reveled in the dirty words of the human above him, his valve squelching obscenely as he scissored and curled. He wanted Cade so badly, wanted him to press him down and frag him into a berth, or be able to do the same to him. Cade then crawled up onto Optimus's helm, staring directly into his eyes as he knelt on his chin plate.

"Ahhhh... oh Cade... I fear... I am nearing... my overload..." Optimus panted raggedly, the pleasure inside him growing as the tiny human astride him grew more bold, nipping and toying with the sensitive wires along his neck, rubbing circles with his soft organic hands across his audios, all while ignoring his own needs. Optimus' vocals hitched and staticed as he realized the large bulge in Cade's sinfully tight crotch. He had unzipped the jeans, leaving a tantilizing glimpse of his lower abdomen, but had been focused completely on Optimus the moment he walked in. It was a heady thought.

Optimus sought the nodes within himself, rubbing one deep inside his slick valve frantically. Cade crooned in his audio, whispering delightful obscenities and grinding against Optimus' neck cables. He moaned languidly as he overloaded, optics offlined as he pictured Cade between his legs, soft mouth a mess of lubricants, tongue rimming his valve smoothly. 

"Oh..... _Cade,_ ohhh.... Caaade... I need you..." He kept up the pace, eventually scissoring his digits faster and harder, racing to a second overload that caught him unaware, making him gasp and moan as Cade kissed his lip plates with fervor. 

" _PRIMUS_ , CADE. Ohhhhhhh...." 

Finally sated, Optimus collapsed, panting and venting heavily. He lay there for a while before falling into recharge. Cade curled up next to the bot's helm, sighing contentedly. His own desires could be dealt with later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flip side yeeeah  
> Not a lot of dialogue sorry I wasn't in the mood

Cade awoke to a gentle pressure on his chest, as he realized he was no longer laying on Optimus' frame, but prone in his servo. Cade looked down to see a large digit rub gentle circles across his stomach. He sighed, leaning in to the pressure. Suddenly before him a large metal face appeared, smiling, as he lifted Cade to optic level and vented on him softly. Cade groaned, feeling the hairs on his neck prickle. He tried to get up, but Optimus just chuckled and easily held him in place. Cade felt his face heat up as he realized that it was _his_ turn now, but unlike Cade, Optimus knew exactly what he was doing.   
A single commanding glance and Cade was scrambling out of his clothes, shirt halfway over his head as he tried to fumble with his belt at the same time. Optimus' optics dimmed as he watched the eagerness of his human, heavy lust drawing his intake open, and inspiring him to lick a soft swath across Cade's exposed chest with his glossa. Cade whined and practically ripped his shirt off, leaving him in his boxers, covered in tiny yellow stars. He flushed as he realized which pair he had on. Optimus just smiled and waited for Cade to pull them off. He was hesitent, covering himself as he slid them down his muscled thighs, but Optimus just nudged his hands away gently, bringing Cade up to kiss his lip plates. Cade's breath came shallow and fast, Optimus moving down his body with a skilled glossa. Cade was fascinated by the alien appendage, reaching out to touch the wet soft metal.   
Optimus smiled a bit. Eager was an understatement. Cade longed deeply to learn all he could and be as close as possible with his Cybertronian friends, so this next step wasn't really all that shocking.   
Optimus' glossa ran gently over Cade's hard cock, pulling a breathy whine out of him. Cade writhed in Optimus' servo as he applied more pressure, quickening his pace and making Cade's face contort as Optimus swirled patterns around his erection, the sun outside casting dappled light across Cade's heaving body through the cracks in the wall boards. His mind was reeling at the surreal quality of the situation he was in. Was it a dream? Was he-  
The line of thought was quickly cut off as Optimus carefully took him into his hot, wet, intake. Cade felt Optimus' glossa curl around him and he moaned loudly, lifting his hips to meet the living metal above him. Optimus felt him nearing his edge, breathing more erratic, increased vocalization. Cade almost screamed as Optimus laughed quietly at his fragile, sensitive human, sending tremors and rumbles up into Cade himself. He felt the tightening of the small body in his servo, the long drawn out cry, the taste of something sticky and deliciously organic on his glossa. Everything was so wonderfully _Cade_. Optimus licked Cade softly, calmingly, and kissed his panting human on the chest. Cade whined again, mouth hanging open and hands loosely grasping the digits supporting his back.

"T-this is gonna be a regular thing, r-right Optimus?"

Optimus sighed lovingly, tracing circles into Cade's tummy.

"I should hope so, Cade Yeager."


End file.
